wearethenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Icetalon
Appearance A large, snow white tom, with clumps of missing fur, a stumpy tail, cracked, yellow fangs, and harsh blue eyes deaf in one ear, limited hearing out of the other. Personality Icetalon is cold, anti-social, yet rather charismatic. When he wants something or someone, he aims for it/them. He's even willing to kill. He's not interested in falling in love, but, when he was alive, he was interested in finding a mate to produce the "perfect" kits. History Icekit was born to Frostwhisker and Acorndust along with his littermates Whitekit and Aspenkit. He was the first and largest born of the litter. However, despite his side, he was a pushover as a kit, making him an easy victim on pranks by the older kits and the apprentices. When he was almost an apprentice was when he realized they had been laughing at him. The worst bully of his younger moons was Stormpaw, a cocky tom who was always trying to catch the attention of the beautiful Brightpaw. When Icekit became an apprentice, he started spending less and less time with Whitepaw and Aspenpaw, feeling that they were to blame. He felt like they could've warned him that the others had been picking on him and not playing around. When confronted by Whitepaw, Icepaw got angry and disowned his own brother. As for Aspenpaw, thought he didn't disown her, he made his dislike for his sister more obvious. Icepaw's mentor was no help, either. Shrewsplash encouraged him to use his anger to be a great patroller. She told him his anger would help him fight better. However, unknown to the dark brown and white she-cat, he let his anger and hatred fester too much. He started letting it blur his judgement. When Stormrunner tried to make amends with him, Icepaw lashed out at the swift hunter. When Icetalon was much, much older, he grew irritated that Stormrunner managed to when Brighttail's heart. He had no interest in Brighttail himself, since she never helped him, but he hated that such a bad tom could get a she-cat. At first, he took no interest in Stormrunner's three kits. However, when he was assigned to mentor Rabbitpaw, he found himself somewhat surprised. He only saw Stormrunner as evil and foxhearted. However, his smallest daughter was nothing like him. She was upbeat, kind, and full of life. As he continued to mentor her, he took a more romantic interest in the young she-cat. However, when she was 13 moons, she denied his advances. Outraged, Icetalon killed her. Before Icetalon knew what happened, Rabbitpaw's friend, Fogstream had told the Clan what had happened. Stormrunner made an attempt on the white tom's life, but was stopped by Quailstar, Stormrunner's sister from an older litter. In the end Whitefeather was the one chosen to kill Icetalon. Whitefeather had specifically requested that Aspentail not been allowed to watch the execution, in which Icetalon taunts his littermate by saying that if Whitefeather was a real Clan cat, he would let their sister watch. When Icetalon was killed, he was quickly banished to the Shadow Place. Moons later he found a kit similar to Rabbitspring. However, he had less of an interest in him. Icetalon started training Burntpaw as soon as he became an apprentice, not wanting to waste any time. When Burntpaw died and joined the Shadow Place, Icetalon still trained him. He takes no interest in the shenanigans of the other Shadow Place cats. Family Mother: Frostwhisker Faded To The Gray Father: Acorndust Faded To The Gray Brother: Whitefeather Confirmed Star Watcher Sister: Aspentail Location Unknown Nieces: Flowerstripe Unknown Talldawn Confirmed Shadow Place Nephew: Skyberry Confirmed Star Watcher Great Nephew: Thistlecloud Living Great-Great Nephews: Tigerkit Living Antkit Living